Louise's Annoying Familiar
by Undeadhero143
Summary: Louise summons a slightly insane guy to be her familiar. Before she summon him, he was spending his time in the Limbo, a twisted multiverse created by Gods based on a lots of game which I like ( so yeah, I am god) for sinners to redeem themselves. How will Louise deal with this annoying guy who seem to make everything his entertainment ? ( I changed a few detail from canon)


By the firecamp in a forest, a figure is sitting by the campfire. He is putting more wood in the fire. Lying down, he looks up at the glommy dark sky and catchs a glimp of a shooting star. And the shooting star pisses him off, a lots. What reason does this young man have to hate such a beautiful and marvelous thing ? Maybe he lives in the feudal age and thinks that shooting star brings bad luck ?

The shotgun rests beside him is clear sign that it is not the case . Did he have a bad experience with shooting star ? Yes, yes he did .

Now, what kind of experience would make a young man to hate such a beautiful thing as shooting star ?

If you want to know that, let's get back to the night his journey began

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah ! You see, that fateful day, our young man was bored out of his mind, and all of his friends were going somewhere on summer vacation, so he entertained himself with video games. But his boredom just got bigger and bigger, until video games could not satisfied him any more, even Skyrim and its DLCs together with tons of mods could not satisfy him . He stopped playing and looked out the windown. That was when he saw his first real shooting star, and the last time he can enjoy one too. He heard someone said that if you wish to a shooting star, you wish will come true. And he gave it a try

He put his hand together and wished "I wish I can play better game and my life will become more intersting"

That was one of the most stupid things he has ever done

"What was I thinking ? Saying my wish to a big chunk of burning rock outa space" He signed and smiled dryly " Better get back playing game "

But then, the strangest thing happened, the shooting start suddently changed its way and headed straight at his room with incredible speed

"Oh shit, what the hell ?" it was too late to run " So ,this is the end of my life"

He sat down and closed his eyes, waiting for his final moment. Usually, when people are about to die, they see their whole life flash before their eyes, or so he heard. But he saw nothing but the feeling of unsatisfy. You see, he is not affraid of death, on constrary, he welcomes death as a part of life, but he loves life, that was a part of his belief

But that final moment never came. Instead, he found something brightly stand before him, It was so bright that he couldn't resist the urge to open his eyes to take a look. Stand before him was a handsome young man dressed in ancient Nordic garment. He's quite tall, slender, has fair muscle, handsome face, blonde curvy hair and red eyes. And on top of that, he was glowing. It was clear to him that the blone was not human

"Who are you ?" he stuttered "No, that's wrong. What are you ?"

The young man looked back at him, and smiled, it was so beautiful that it made him doubt his real gender. Then he spoke, his voice was smooth and has a bit echo

"Affraid not, young friend. I am here to grant you your wish "

"Really ?" That was all he can said. " Man, I should have wished for a harem. Can I change my wish, please ?". Come on, don't judge him, it's every man dream

"Yes, and no, you already wish for the game and more interesting life. Don't be greedy" the blonde man chided him

"Shame, at least I didn't wish for world destruction" he signed, such an opportunity was wasted for a stupid game. _Well, at least I got something out of this _"Fine, give it to me"

"No, my friend, I can not give it to you, I will lead you to it"

And with a wave of his hand, he opened a floating green oval portal right in the center of the room. Our young man took a look at the portal, and observed it carefully

"And this portal suppose to lead me to that game ? So you want me to play a treasure hunting game to find a game ?" he questioned

"Just walk through it and you will know, there is no fun if I tell you everything, isn't it ?"

Well, he was right. After all, our young man know that the fun of playing game lies in the fact that you know nothing before you play it, just imagine watching a detective movie which you already know the ending, that's suck. So he did what the strange being wanted him to do, walked through the portal. Suddently, he turn his head around and asked

"Hey, you didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"Loki, just your friendly god" the god of trickery smirked "Enjoy the ride"

And then Loki kicked him into the portal before he had any chance to change his decision

"Oh Fuck" was all he said before he was sucked inside the portal

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He woke up inside an abandoned buliding with something similar to a hangover. Looking around, he found nothing but old tainted wooden wall and a light orb floating around the room. And said room had no door

Suddently

"Are you awake now ?" He heard the voice come from the light orb. So the light orb was speaking to him. How he was so calm in that situation, he did not know

"I was hoping you could say this is just a dream" He sighed and secretly pinched his hip. It's hurt

"Unfortunately, no. This is not a dream. You are in a Newbie room" The Orb said " and I am here to tell you the way to live in the Godgame"

"Godgame ? Gods plays game too ?" he laughed "So, what should I do ?"

"First, you must know that Godgame is Multiverse. You know, like maps, in games"

"Yes, yes, I know, go on, uh .Mr Orb" He said

"Now, the most import thing in the godgame is point. You use point as money to buy everything, skill, power, equipment, item,...and the most important thing, a second chance. Points are normally earned by killing monsters and complete quests. Any question ?" The orb asked

"What do you mean a second chance ?" he raised his question

"Well, everyone has a specific number of point to collect. Once you collect enough point, you can buy back the right to live again"

That shocked him. Live again ? " Does that mean I'm dead" he asked in fear. You can feel the fear in his stuttering voice

"Of course, what else ? Don't you remember how you die. Every sinner does" the orb said and flew next to him

"No" he yelled " I was sucked into a fucking portal and the next thing I know, I'm here. And I assure you I have no memory of being dead, and I am no sinner, I did nothing wrong. Heck, I didn't do anything at all"

"Why was you sucked into a portal ?" the Orb asked

"That fucking asshole Loki said I will find a great game in that portal, and I was foolish enough to trust him" he paced around the room, hand waving in the air, shouting

"Loki ? Oh no ! Oh no no no no no" the orb cried " Let me check your file. Here. Let's see. Sin: Being boring. Point has to earn: One billion billion. This is insane. Even Hitler only has to earn 500 billion point"

"See. Now can you be kind and send me back to my boring life, please" he said in hope

But his hope was broken immediately

"I'm affraid I can not do so. The first rule of the Godgame states that the only way to get out of it is that you must earn enough point. But... I think I must report to the coucil, please wait here" Then the orb vanished

"As if I have anywhere else to go" he said and kicked the wall as hard as he could, nothing happened

Then he wait, for how long, he did not know, but he slowly felt angrier and angrier as the time pass.

"Good news, friend. I got good news" The orb is back, and by the sound of it, he got good news

"Good, now can you send me back ?"

"No" That did it. He was totally pissed off. He rushed in and tried to attack the orb, with no success

"FUCK ! And you said you had good news ! GOOD NEWS MY ASS" he shouted

"Please, listen to me. We can not release you. But... we can give you special treatments" The orb tried to calm him down

"Like what ?" he felt a little calmer now. Being angry will not solve anything. Well, it does solve a few things

Then , the orb begin his explaination. It was quite a long talk. But the most important things he need to remember were

He can upgrade any class and skill he wants, as long as he has the point to pay

He will have a really big hammerspace to keep his stuff

He will be given maps and secrets sinner allowed to know ( if they find out, of course) of the Godgame, he is not allowed to tell any other sinner

He won't drop anything if he die, other sinners will drop 1 item if they die by his hand

When he die, in stead of losing all current point, he will lose only 1/10 of his current point

When a sinner kill a sinner, the dead one's point will be transfer to the winner, the same goes for him if he kill any sinner, if a sinner kill him, 1/10 of his point will be taken

If by any chance, he finds a way out of the Godgame without earning enough point, he is allowed to keep all his power, skill, item and leave. He is even allowed to continue eaning point and purchasing skill, power, item just like when he was in the Godgame

"Well, I guess this is all they can do, eh. Fine"

And then he began his misadventure in a multiverse full of ex murderer, killer, rapist, scoundrel, slave trader, scammer, liar, villain and criminal of all kind

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It has been a few hundread years, maybe thousands, time is not an important matter anymore, he stops counting around 250 years or so. Loki has visited him a few times, they were not pleasant, no no no they were not. They usually end with Loki laughing and disapperar, then he will curse Loki for half a day or a whole day. But let's focus on something more important, our lonely unlucky guy are camping in the White Bone Forest, many consider this forest is a good hunting ground, and yes it is, but only for a group with at least 5 priests and and a few good tankers, going alone is suicide. Then again, sanity is not what he is known for, living too long and experience death a few hundreads times may do it to you

A little bat lands on his shoulder, and he listens to it. He knows right away that there is no escape, not when he is surrounded by 10 Bonelords and hundread of their minion skeletons with a few lichs somewhere among them. He stands up streaching his tired shoulder, with a grim expression, he takes out a weapon from his hammerspace, the best kind to use against undead skeleton of all kind, warhammer. A Paladin once told him" Just crush them into bonepowder, they won't come back"

He charge at one of the Bonelord, the blasted moving skeleton raised it shield and block his strike. That didn't do him any good. The hammer shatters the bone shield and turn its skull to powder, the bones fall to the ground making the a very funny sound. The skeletons now reliezed that he has made his move, they charge at him. With 16 chanting words, he slams the hammer down to the ground creating a shockwave that spread around him making more skeletons fall to the ground and... well, die again

But the number of enemies he has to face today was too much, even a holy light spell at Expert level can only kill half of the minions, the Bonelords are still intact and the lichs still being undead thanks to their magic shield stop the effect of the spell. And he didn't even know this spell yet, this is a rare instant use spell stone he got from that stupid Bishop who led a hunting party to hunt him down. That was a very profitable day, for him

To be honest, he didn't really like upgrading divine magic very much except for some healing spell. In his opinion, they are not very manly spells but many have proven him wrong, a priest look pretty handsome when you are about to die.

He has enough mana left to cast a few novice spells or one, maybe two adept spells, he currently runs out of potion, both mana and health, and he is in bad shape, maybe hunting for 4 days straight was not a very good idea affter all. He don't want to die, again, but the odd seem to be against him

Fury

Rage

Feral Mind

He actives three Berserker skills, if he has to die, he will kill as many as possible. Activating 3 Berserker skills like this is not a really wise choice, it will make him much much stronger but he must say goodbye to his sanity until the combined effect wear off. He need the mana to cast healing spell once he get back the ability to think straight

It goes with out saying that the battle was brutal, every Berserker make quite a scene when they fight, especially one with all 3 Anger skills actived at the same time. The good thing is you don't see too much blood, body parts, interal organs flying around, just shattered bone everywhere. The only blood on the battlefield belong to him, his body is covered in blood yet he can not feel a thing, his sense of pain was dulled due to the effect

Now that he gets back his mind, he knows that he was lucky today, just look at the mount of bone he just created

"By my order, come back to life and come to my aid"

He raised 10 skeletons to help him collecting bone, weapons and dropped item. The lich skull is in hight demand and he always sells bonepowder to smiths and poison makers for a decent price. He really need to come back to the nearest town and resupply now.

After 15 minutes, he put all the loots into the hammerspace and ready to go, spending time in the White Bone Forest in his state would be very unwise. But it look like fate does not want him to get out of this forest safe and sound

He is being surrounded, again, by more skeletons, much more than last time

"What did I do to the God of Skeleton, whoever he is, to deserve this kind of punishment ?" he screams to the sky and gets no answer

"Very well, let's dance before you ugly bonny skeletons send me back to the nearest resurrection location

He put the hammer back into his space and takes out a mace and the shotgun, unequips all his plate armor, he doesn't want to spend time repairing them, leaving him topless with only his pants on. Right now, he wonders if this is how the 300 Spartans felt when they foughts against millions of Persians at the Hot Gate

He charges, ready to take down as many as he can, shouting one of his favorite battlecries

"FUCK YOU, LOKI"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, far far away, in the continent of Helkegenia, in the small country of Tristain, in the Magic Academy of Tristain, in the dorm room of one little pink hair girl Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere

Today is an important day, today is the familiar summoning ritual, a tradition started by the founder Brimir himself. Each of the second years would get to perform the ritual, and summon a magical creature to serve as a magiliar.

The creature summoned would correspond to the mage's abilities, potential, element, needs, and destiny. If she manages to summon some powerful magical beast, it would prove to everyone that she was a powerful mage. Even if she summones something trivial like a small frog, it would still prove that she is a mage.

You see, our little Louise is not an ordinary mage, she is quite ... special. She is the smartest student of the Academy, ask her any academic question and she will give you an answer right away. She learns harder than any one in this academy thus she is the best student in magical theory. But the problem is that any time she tries to cast a spell, the result comes in the form of an explosion, big explosion, medium explosion, small explosion, all kind of explosion

That is the reason she was nicknamed Louise the Gunpowder, the Boom, the Cannon... , though they were replaced with Louise the Zero, that nickname was first said by the cow boobs Kirche, and it stuck. She hates it, her peers insult her for her incompetence, they look down on her, they tease her, they mock her , they belittle her.

But today, everything will change, she has prepared everything she could for this day, hours after hours in the library searching on familiar summoning from thousands of books she could get her hand into. She has chosen the most suitable incantation for her summoning spell.

This time, she will summon the most amazing familiar which surpass that cow Kirche and show her who is better

Which is easier said than done

Somehow, the quiet blue hair girl, who is always with Kirche, Tabitha has managed to summon a freaking blue dragon, a very impressive deed. And Kirche, her sworn enemy, got a fire salamander, both are magical beast have proven that their masters are mages with great talent

Guiche the playboy summoned a giant mole, which is kind of cute in a disturbing way in her opinion, Monmorency summon a toad, not very impressive but it suit her perfectly, Malicorn has an owl. Even that lame guy Joshua can summon a magical bugbear. The rest of the student's familiars are just common animal you can see everyday, well, except for the strange adorable fluffy black and white bear Leliana summoned, most of the girls and many of the boys went crazy when they see that creature, they all want to hug, kiss and cuddle with that bear, Leliana had to create a stone barrier to keep them off her familiar

It is Tiffania turn to do summon ritual now. Tiffania is Princess Henrietta's cousin, 4 years ago, it was discovered that Duke Glenmark, the king's younger brother, had an affair with an elf woman and then a half-elf girl was born. There was a heated argument about what to do with her. One side said she should be excecuted for being an offspring of elf, the enemy of mankind. The other side said she should be a member of the royal family since its blood runs in her vein. Those who on the neutral side said that we should just let her live her peaceful life in Albion. Some hot head even had duels to settle their disagreement. In the end, the queen accepted her as a member of the Royal family. WIth the help of Louise's mother, the famous Karin the Heavy Wind, no one dare to speak of excecuting her again

It was noticeable that even with the elven bloodline, she is not very good at magic. Yes, she can do magic of all four element, but the effect is quite disappointed. That is one of the reasons the noble of Tristain just leave her alone, "she is just a harmless little girl", they said.

She begins her incantation in a singing voice, maybe it is something she learnt from her late elven mother

"Oh familiar of mine. Heed my call and come aid me. Pass the far distance of sky, land and sea. By destiny and fate we are bound. Now come to me oh my familiar"

"It was a strange incantation" Kirche says next to her

"Elf" like always, Tabitha always speaks as less as possible. Louise always wonder how can those two be friends, they are so different in every way possible

A summoning circle appear in front of her. And it starting to shine brighter and brighter until everyone must covers their eyes from the blinding light. When the light is gone, standing, no, lying in the middle of the circle is ... a boy ?

He was sleeping in the middle of the circle ? How can he do it with that blinding light ? No, that's not the question here ? Is he ... but it is impossible

"Did she just summon a boy ?" Monmorency breaks the silence with her questions

"A commoner, it seems" Guiche said, hand on his chin, the other hand rest of his hip, observing the sleeping boy

Tiffania don't know what to do and look at Mr. Colbert, begging for help. Though he may look calm right now, he is not really calm. A human summoning is never heard of before.

"If you summon him then he will be your familiar, please, complete the ritual" he said

"Okay" She said with her usual shy smile

Then she kneels down and kiss him. Right after the kiss, the boy wakes up and scream in pain while rolling in the ground

"I never know she is such a bad kisser" Kirche thinks it is the appropriate time to add in a joke

" AAAARRRGGGG " he screamed holding his left hand " What is happening to me ?"

"Please calm down, it'll be over soon " Tiffania tries to calm him down, but to no avail, and she is on the verge of tear

Finally, after a few second, the boy passes out. Colbert tells a random guy to bring him to Tiffania's room. Then, he askes, "Alright, who's left for today who hasn't summoned their familiar?"

Kirche answered his question immediately "Louise hasn't done yet Professor, I can't wait to see what noble and beautiful familiar she plans to summon. After all, she sounded so confident yesterday when we were reviewing for the summoning."

Around Louise there was nothing but derisive laughing from the other students that had all successfully summoned, though most of them had only managed common familiars such as owls, cats, snake and toads.

Making her way to the front of the crowd, she couldn't help but send off one last silent prayer to Founder Brimir that she will succeed. Even if she never manage to successfully cast any other spell in her life, it would be enough if she manages to summon and bind a familiar today.

With her wand grasped in her right hand, she begins the modified incantation before the ritual circle

My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe

My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant

Heed my call

I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance

And appear !

She waits, and waits, and waits. The more she wait, the more she loses her hope. She didn't even hear the teasing, she isn't worth teasing now, she can even sense the pity in the air around her

Nothing happens

She feels like the world is shattering right before her eyes and tear is ready to flow down her face. After all the effort, after all the prayer to Founder Brimir, after all hope she puts into this only spell, the one spell that will decide her fate, and this is what she gets ? Why ? A small toad would do, a cat is fine too, even a rat like Old Osmond would be enough. She just need something to prove this she is not a complete failure.

But now

She gets nothing, even the usual explosions

KABOOM

"Okay, I shouldn't have asked for an explosion" was what Louise thought before she get blasted away by the explosion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the battle in the forest

Stamina: almost empty

Mana: not a drop left

Bullets: All out

Health: I think I'm about to die

It is a miracle that he is still standing, they are all down now. He doesn't even remember how in the nine hells he managaed to kill, well, rekill all of them, except for one, the one and only Bone King, yes his name is lame, but this skeleton is one heck of a tough undead guy. Half of the mana in his shotgun was used to shoot him and he is still standing and shrug it off like his magic shots was raindrop

" I swear if I get out of here alive I will not set foot in this fucking forest for at least a hundread years" he signed, he is totally out of juice now, even standing is hard, and everytime he tries to breath, it's hurt so bad that he wish he could just die already

"Just you and me now, pal" he smiles, it was very gentle you would think that he is talking to someone he holds dear " LET'S KILL EACH OTHER" he shouts

_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe _

"Huh ?" he stops for a second, but then continues his fight with the Bone King anyway " hey, did you hear that ?"

Even if the Bone King could, do you really think he will answer ? No no no. . He raises the great axe and swings downward, tries to do the math of splitting an annoying pest into 2 equal parts

"No, huh?" he said while dodging the skeleton's attacks, barely " Guess I'm just hearing thing"

_My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant _

"No, I'm not" he dodges another swing, then tries to crush the skeleletal wrist with his mace " It was a girl, quite young I think"

And then, he thought " Divine ? not me baby doll. Beautiful ? Thank you, but I prefer handsome. Wise ? Depend on what you want to ask. Powerful ? Well, that can not be wrong. But Servant ? No way in hell I'm gonna wear those maid outfit, again, one time is enough for a life time."

_Heed my call _

"Yeah, I'm listening" he jumps aside to dodge the rain of bone spear, oohh, it was ugly "Hey, I'm trying to have a conversation with a girl here, do you mind ?"

The Bone King is angry, not only this man has invaded his territory, he killed his men, and now he is ignoring The King ? That deserve death, in the most painful way possible

"AAARRGGG"

He strikes faster, and stronger, but this human still running around, playing his crazy game of hide and seek

_I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance _

"Look like someone need help. What do you say, Bonny ? Should I go and help her ? Hahaha" he laughs, and man, you will not believe... how much it hurt

He needs to buy time, to recover stamina and mana, just a little more and he could be able to finish this oversize skeleton in an oversize and expensive golden armor

_And appear !_

Suddenly, a green oval portal appears in front of him, and it distracts him. That was enough for the Bone King. He use that distracted moment to tackle the man, and both of them fall right into the portal

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN" he yells

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the explosion, the school ground is filled with smoke and dust and the sound of shouting, roaring and fighting, with metal weapons. Louise is laying uncouncious on the ground. The first to react was Kirche, she rushs in and gets her out, far away from the smoke and the danger of something or someone might hurt her in the middle of their fight. Unlike most of the Tristainian students, Kirche is a Germanian, a country considered brutish and barbaric by the other 4 countries, and in some ways, that is true. Kirche has seen her fair share of fighting and killing to know that, whoever inside the smoke, they are trying their hardest to kill each other, and will not give a damn if someone get hurt accidentally

" Miss Tabitha, please blow away the smoke, we need to know what's going on. Miss Monmorency, please do something to wake Miss Valiere. And the rest of you, stay back. DO NOT act rashly" orders and raises his staff, flame snakes dancing around him, ready to strile at order

"Wind, Blow" Tabitha raises her staff and starts chanting

When the wind blow and the smoke is cleared, the scene inside shocks everyone to the core. Right at this moment, Louise thinks it is the appropriate time to wake up

"HOLY CRAP"

"M-MONSTER!"

"UNHOLY BEAST!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT IN THE FOUNDER NAME"

"DEMON"

That was the reactions of almost every students. Screaming, Running , Crying... all of the things you can think of. But a few have different reaction.

Guiche steps up to cover Mommorency, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha, he summons 10 metal golems, shield and sword readied

Tabitha holds her staff firmly, quietly look and ready to react if anything goes wrong

Kirche holds Louise tighter, wand readied to fire her strongest flame

Louise can not close her mouth, she could not believe what she has just summoned

Before her eyes, she sees an armored skeleton, swinging a massive axe. What she does not see is the man facing the skeleton. She was too focus on the skeleton to see him. Only Kirche finger pointing at him make her relieze that there is a man fighting the skeleton

His height is around Colbert , maybe a little taller, just a little. He has long silver hair which reach the middle of his back, tied in a ponytail. Quite slender, but muscular

"He is built for war" Kirche said " I have seen only one man with body like this,well, a lot bigger and more muscle, The legendary General Friedrich, he kills 4 Triangle mages with his bare hands and no magic. Look at his tattoo"

Now Louise notices that the man has tattoo all over his body, even on his face. Red, black and glowing silver tattoo "What of it ?"

"I don't know about the silver, Louise. But Tribal warriors of my country only use red and black color for war paint only when they want to kill, red for blood and black for death, this man is dangerous, well, and hot"

"Is now the time, Kirche ?" Louise yells, she can not believe it, this cow can think about man at such a time like this ?

"Then what is the time ?" Kirche yells back, and smirks

"Any time but now" she snaps back

Then they continue observing the fight, the man, who wears nothing but a tattered pants and a pair of black leather boosts, is using a mace. He jumps on the shoulder of the skeleton, take off his helmet and smacks the skull with all his might

Look like the skeleton has had enough, he reachs and tries to grap him, unsuccessfully. Then the man slides down and use his weight to strike the mace at skeleton's left knee to break it. The monster crumbles and kneels down, looking at the man angrily, fire burns birghter in his sockets

The man then jump away, then shout " You used to be an adventurer like me, then you took a mace in the knee. Wahahaha"

What does that mean ? Nobody know. They just guess that is his way of taunting his enemy

"Eh ? Come on. Get over here. I know you can do it. Just get on your feet and walk over here." he laughs. Then Louise knows this guy has a sick sense of humor, a really sick sense of humor. Well, a few think it is funny, considering she hears some snickers

Then, the mace disappears. One second it was on his hand, the next second it is gone, no where to be found. The silver hair guy just stands there, he is chanting something which no one can hear

When he finish chanting. the silver tattoo on his body glow brighter. He charges at the skeleton whose axe is readied to take him down the moment he gets close enough

When he gets close enough, the skeleton swings its massive axe. He speeds up and jump over it, hand stretchings and grap its skull. That is the end of the fight, he crushs the skull with his bare hand. The rest of the skeleton just fall down, leaving a pile of bones, a set of heavy armor and a great axe. And a very tired man

"Rest in pieces". He says, a little too loud "Ok. Man. I'm tired. Hope the drops worth it"

He picks up everything on the ground and all of them disappear the moment they touch his hand. Then he stands up and looks at the sky, with a confused expression on his face. Now every one can see his face clearly, very handsome if you can overlook the scar run across his left eye, the 3 scars on his right cheek, maybe caused by animal, and the tattoo on left side of his face. He also has silver eyes

" Sun ?" he wondered " How long has it been since the last time I see The Sun ?"

That is the moment when he reliezed he is not in the world of Godgame anymore. He knows for a fact that except fot those who collect enough point, there is no one has ever escaped through any other means and the Gods make sure it stays that way. And now, he is the exception, he has escaped that god damn Limbo

No word can describe how happy he is right now, only the tear running down his cheek can

"Is he crying ?" Momonrency said while still holding onto Guiche's sleeve

Then , still wary of the man, but Colbert decide to approach him and have a conversation

"Excuse me. I'm professor Jean Colbert of Magic Academy of Tristain .And you are..."

"Don't have a name, I forget it a few years ago, but for now, you can call me Crying Man" he said. By a few years ago, what he really means is hundreads or thousands of years ago "By the way, who is the genius that decided summonning me in a middle of a fight is a good idea ? I need to have a few words with that guy"

This make Jean Colbert worry. He does not know what the man want to do with Louise, In many times before,there are cases which the familiar have decided they are not interested in being familiar and attack the summoners. Many end in a bloody ending. That's why it is important to have teacher oversee the summoning ritual

"That would be me" Louise speak out from where she is lying. She tries to sound confident. But with her body shaking like crazy, it is not very convincing to anyone here

"So it is you who summon me" He said, clearly feeling interested to see that his summoner is just a little girl "And what is it that you want from me, little girl ? To steal treasure you have your eyes on, kidnap a man you fancy, burn down the house of someone you hate, or just to kill an enemy of yours ?"

The more he speaks, the redder she gets. Most of the crowd just get paler and paler each time he speaks. How can he speak of such horrible things like they are today breakfast ?

"No, no, no and no. Why you even think about such things in the first place" She screams at him, look like embarrassment has made her forget about her fear

"Well, because the last reason will have you, me and a lot of moaning, which you are too young for" he smiled innocently "You want that ?"

Handsome check

Strong check

Mysterious check

Funny check

Barbaric check

Horny check

Exhibitionist check

"_I can not believe it. I summon another Zerbst_" Louise thinks

"NO," she yells again, and her face gets redder, even more than the redhead's hair stands beside her "You horny barbarian"

"Wow, Louise, your face is redder than my hair" Kirche laughs pointing at her "Beside, he's right, you're still young for that. Just wait a few more year. In the mean time, can I have him ?"

"NO, you lusty cow, I did not summon him to satisfy your never ending horniness" she says

"Then what do you summon me for ?" he says gently, and still smiling. "For the record, that was not really a bad idea, after all, it would be a pleasure to... get to know such a beauty" he smirks and winks at Kirche, clearly sending her a message

"Oh my, I can see that you are quite... charming" she leans forward a little bit, showing him her ... generous gift, or gifts

"I am also a very ...ehem... talented man, Miss..." he pause, waiting for an answer from her

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, it's a pleasure to meet you" she proudly intriduces her name

Just look at her, perfect tan skin, beautiful face, fiery long curvy red hair, nice attitude and most important ... "_Holy hell, that is the biggest pair of boobs I have ever seen, and they are in perfect shape _"

_Just one squeeze would be..._

His thought is interupted

"I summoned you to be my familiar" Louise says with hesitation in her voice

Familiar, as in those toads of witches ? Isn't that a liitle overkill to summon a veteran who has fought restlessly in the world of Godgame, or as he usually call it, the Limbo, and experienced death several dozen times

"A familiar, moi ? Interesting" he gestures as himself "Very well, and what am I suppose to do, as your familiar ?"

Colbert answers instead of Louise. He, unlike most of the noble of of Tristanian and the other four countries of Brimir, has respect for those who are not mages. All the years of serving in the military when he was young taught him one thing, mages are powerful but not undefeatable. An elf, for example, is capable of killing several Square mages with ease even without using Firstborn magic, just speed and streng along with the curve swords would be enough to send them to their graves . Warriors of Germania are not that powerful, but they are also fast, strong and very aggressive, many mages didn't have a chance to cast spell before their heads were cut off and rolling on the ground. And let's not talk about the Guild of Assassin in Rub A Khali, they are the shadows of death in human form, good thing is they rarely go pass the elven desert, or the former Holyland of mankind six thousand years ago

"A familiar is supposed to be a mage's helper, her eyes and ears, her extra hands, her shield and sword" he says.

The young man stands still for a few second, analizing his answer, then looks at him with firm expression " You mean a glorified slave ?"

This caught Colbert off guard, though in a way, what he says is not very far from the truth, most mages treat their familiar like a life long friend or even family, but it is not unheard of cases which mages treat their familiars in a more unappropriate way

"No, I think the righ term should be assistant" he says, trying to ease any possible fury from the young warrior

"Well, I don't care anyway" the young man grins and turn to Louise" Congratulation, you got yourself a brand new familiar, kiddo" . There is some laughter among the student group

"Don't call me a kid" she yells, stomping the ground completely forgets about fear

"Fine, fine" he pats her head, still laughing "so what now, little pink hair girl ?"

Louise decides she will deal with his nasty attitude later, she will have a very long time to do it "I have a name, my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, and you will call me Master."

"_What wrong with European and their long as hell names _?" He thought. "_Should I invented a name which even longer than hers. Maybe Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González would be nice, or maybe Integra Fairbrook Wingates Val Hellsing or I could go by the name Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobella Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andrt Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser_"

After a quick brain storm, he decides against that idea. After all, he can not remember such a long fake name

"Then, it'll be my honour to serve you, Louise. And no, I will not call you Master, no discussion. You can call me.. erm, let's see. I call myself Leonhart once in a while, so you may call me Leon. In case you want to know, then no, it is not my real name. I just like it" he says

"No one can name themself" she says

"Of course they don't, but then again, I like it, so there's no problem" he says

"Ms. Valiere, please complete the binding ritual" says in annoyannce. He doesn't want to hear anymore bickering from these two annoying youngsters anymore. Somehow, he thinks that this warrior will be more of an annoyance than a threat

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get it over quick, I really need to take a cat nap" he says

Louise is having a mix feeling. Finally, one of her spell works, and the result is kind of exceptable. But to have a human as a familiar is strange, she thought what happen when Tiffania summon that human boy was just an exception for elf, or half-elf, in her case. Louise still hasn't formed a contract with him yet, so she thinks she can push her luck

"Professor Colbert, please allow me to try another summoning" she pleads to the teacher

"That can not be allowed, . This is a sacred ritual. You will have no second chance" he shakes his head and show her a gentle smle

"_Too gentle for a veteran soldier, he must has retired for quite a long time_" Leon thinks. He noticed something about the bald man since the moment he arrived in this world. He knows for sure if there is anyone around here can take him on, that person would be the bald teacher. He doesn't remember that Colbert is the only adult around here anyway

Louise gave up on trying for another summoning. Instead, she will try to work this out. At least Leon is not some lame old frog

"Hey, get down a little bit, you're too tall for me" she asks and gesture him to kneel down a little bit

When he is at the appropriate height, she grap his face, saying "Consider yourself lucky, a noble like me would never be caught doing this to a barbarian like you."

"My Name Is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. To the sacred pentagon that holds the five powers of Brimiric magic, please bless this humble being and brand him as my Familiar…" she continues with what he guesses is the ritual.

Then she leans in, and ...

stopped by his hand right on her face

He looks at her with an amused look on his face " Are you about to kiss me ?"

She blushes and says "Of course I am. This is how we form familiar contract" Her voice was a little to loud for his liking

"While getting kissed is always nice, and I like kissing, a lots. But is there any other way to form this contract ? I have a strict personal set of rules, and one of them is not kissing girl if they are not pleased with it. And I'm sure as hell you don't like kissing me" He says and looks at Colbert, waiting for an answer, totally ignores Louise " _And though I have a thing for loli girl, I'm not a fucking pedophile_"

"Well, there is another way, rather ancient way, not many do it nowadays. Miss Louise, you can touch his forehead with you wand and finish the ritual like normal" Colbert says and instructs Louise how to perform the final step

"Ok, let's do this again. No kissing this time" _Good for me ,_she thinks " Do you have anything else do you want to complain about now ?"

"Actually, yes. I have a few dozens things I would like to discuss with you about. About the terms of..." from the middle of nowhere, in his hands now is a quill and some leather parchment, then he writes down something "...our relationship. I would like to..."

"**Wait after the ritual**" Louise yells. She can not stand it anymore .This barbarian embarassed her in front of everyone, then he made fun of her, refused to kiss her ( she should be the one who against kissing, not him), and now he demands terms ? How dare he

"Fine, cool, let's get this over with" he shrugs, his hands now empty again, no sign of the quill and parchment to be seen

He kneels down so Louise can use her wand to touch his forehead, still smiling like an idiot, handsome, but still an idiot

"My Name Is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. To the sacred pentagon that holds the five powers of Brimiric magic, please bless this humble being and brand him as my Familiar"

A magic circle appears under his feet, getting brighter and brighter every second. When he light disappear, Leon still standing and holding his chest, thought he may looks calm, the pained expression on his face clearly tell everyone that he is feeling a lots of pain. When he finally put his hand away, Louise sees that the glowing brand is slowly merge with the tattoo on his chest, it stops glowing after a minute and look just it was a part of his tattoo

"Man. it hurt like hell, a little warning before hand would be nice, you know" he says to Louise

Colbert walks to him and takes a very careful look at the new brand, This makes Leon feels a little uncorfortable

"You know, usually I don't like man staring at my body so close like this." he half-jokes

"Ohh, I'm sorry, it just that I feel interested in your runes, do you mind if I write it down" he apologizes

"Oh please, go ahead, enjoy" he makes a pose, _an embarassing pose, _Louise thinks "What is the use of this thing anyway ?"

After finish writing down, Colbert step aside and says " It is the proof if your contract with Miss Valliere , it also grants you some power as well"

"Alright, what is it ?" he asks. New power is good, as long as they don't have any side effect

"I don't know, your rune is rather strange, I need to do some research,you and Miss Valliere must find out on your own for now" he says "Alright, everyone, class dismiss, please remember that tomorrow you have no class in order to get to know your familiars and bond with them"

Slowly everyone walk away to wherever they want, or fly in some cases

"Wait, Colbert" he says " Does this school have a a clinic or a infirmary or something like that ?"

"Yes, why do you ask ?" Louise answers instead of Colbert

"Good" Leon smiles and says "Please take me there"

And then, at the surprise of both Colbert and Louise, Leon felt face first on the ground


End file.
